


Snow and Warmth

by LLTheWolf3011



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Need more love for this ship, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTheWolf3011/pseuds/LLTheWolf3011
Summary: Riven and Irelia settle down for the night, cuddling in bed.
Relationships: Riven/Xan Irelia
Kudos: 40





	Snow and Warmth

Warmth. A feeling people crave during this time of year. It was heavy snowfall outside, relentless as the wind howls. Two bodies were huddled under the covers, talking and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Irelia has her back flushed against Riven's front, her strong arms were wrapped around the Ionian's waist.

"And I told him to beat it if he doesn't want to suffer a black eye, then he looked at me and said 'Beat what?'"

Riven smiled as Irelia howled out with laughter. After she had calmed down, she turned around to face Riven. Faces inches away from each other.

"Hi." She greeted the white-haired warrior.

"Hey."

Riven wanted nothing more than to close the gap and kiss her but she was captivated by those light blue eyes. Even in the dark, her eyes stood out.

Realizing she was in a trance, Irelia leaned forward and booped her nose against Riven's, nuzzling it a little.

Riven blinked at the rather intimate gesture, this was the first time Irelia has done anything like that and it surprised her. It was still early into their relationship, about three months since they got together. So there were still a lot of things that were new to them but they were taking it slow.

Noticing the surprised look on the Exile's face, panic arose in the back of Irelia's mind.

"Sorry, was that too much?" She asked nervously.

"What?" Riven replied, recovering from her surprised state. "No!" She shook her head frantically. "No, it caught me by surprise. It's just..."

"Just?"

"It was really cute."

The panic left Irelia immediately, mirth taking its' place as she giggled and hid her face against the crook of Riven's neck.

"What's so funny?" Riven asked, her face was flushed. From embarrassment or Irelia's beautiful laughter, she has no idea.

"Nothing." She said, calming down once again from her giggle fit, coming out of her hiding place to look into red eyes. "You can be so adorable sometimes." She admitted fondly.

Now it was Riven's turn to look away and try to hide as her face was now full-on red.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so easily flustered." She said, giggling. Riven looked back at her, sporting a pout on her face.

"Aw, you big baby." Irelia teased once again and before Riven could get a response out, soft lips pressed against hers. The kiss was cut short as Irelia yawned, pulling away.

"Let's get some sleep, huh?" Riven suggested. 

Irelia hummed. "Good idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my gaybies. Haven't written in a while so here's a little something for all my fluff-deprived Rivelia fans. There's just not enough love for these two.


End file.
